


Domestic Bliss

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Angelina and Katie share a moment of domestic bliss.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson
Series: Love Fest 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/gifts).



> Written for anne_ammons and Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.  
> Prompts: Angelina Johnson/Katie Bell, domestic bliss
> 
> #TeamCass

Angelina cradled a mug of tea in her hands as she tiptoed through the flat. Outside the bedroom door, she paused, the sound of peaceful snores reaching her ears and making her smile. Katie was still sound asleep, and Angelina was grateful for that. 

Last night had been a rough one—Katie's experience with the cursed necklace had saddled her with lingering nightmares, so Angelina was often up at odd hours, soothing her back to sleep. 

She hovered outside the bedroom for another minute before slipping into the living room with her mug. She would brew a fresh cup of tea for her girlfriend later. For now, she was going to flip through _Quidditch Weekly_ and enjoy her tea. 

Half an hour later, Angelina was finished looking through the magazine. Her mug had been set down precariously close to the end of the coffee table, and she was starting to doze off. 

"Angie?" 

Katie's voice, although quiet, startled Angelina awake at once. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and gave her girlfriend a quick once-over. Aside from a tousled head of brown hair and rumpled maroon pajamas, there were no outward signs of Katie's sleep woes. 

"What is it, love? Do you need anything?" 

Katie shook her head and curled up next to Angelina on the couch. "I just want to sit here with you for a bit, if that's okay." 

Angelina dropped a kiss into her hair and smiled. "Of course it's okay." 


End file.
